


☄ If Skull was... Sans

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Sans, sans he's our man.. er.. Skelly! Even amnesic he's awesome





	1. Fragments of Self

“Skull, damn it Kora,” Colonnello said, as he dug through the fridge for the ever elusive bottle of ketchup.

“Hm... you says something?” Skull said walking into the kitchen, his rapid blinking and yawning showed he’d only woken up, he wore his usual sleep wear a white shirt, a blue hoodie and black shorts.

“You slept drank the ketchup again,” The blond said, a small blush settled on the clouds face.

“Not again, I thought i kicked that habit.. again,” Skull groaned, maybe the rapid growth to there adult forms or rather young adult for him had forced the habit again.

“Well, at least it wasn’t the creepy thing?” Colonnello muttered.

“Creepy thing?” Skull asked bewildered.

“Nothing Skull,” the blond said, he and the others were never going to wake a sleep deprived Skull while depressed again. He had nightmares still of black eyes, the words burning in hell, a grin that belonged to a skeleton.. and last time he swore he saw giant skeleton heads appearing behind the kid.

“If you say so,” Skull said shrugging, heading back to his room to put on his usual suit.

“And take off the darn slippers,” He yelled after the purple haired.. maybe seventeen year old?

He was too old for this crap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | UnderTale_
> 
> My theory Sans/Skull is a teenager and only seemed older in undertale due to raising Pappy and the whole timeline thing
> 
> **BlankSlate Doodles — > [Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482/chapters/36241251)**
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


	2. Fingers in my skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints on the past

~~_He fell..._ ~~

~~_An endless abyss around him, as his form slowly and painfully dusted as he fell._ ~~

~~_This wasn’t the void, so that meant he wouldn’t be forgotten._ ~~

~~_But, neither he or... he looked at the small unconscious child holding onto him.. would be getting out of here._ ~~

 

Skull woke with a low grade migraine and his stomach protesting, his shoulders felt tight and hurt showing the migraine was going to the ‘ _hi there, lets go to hell together_ ’ level.

Sensing movement he turned his head and winced from the pain, and smiled wanly at Oodako his longtime partner.

“Looks like its a lay in bed day Oodako,” Skull whispered his voice hoarse.

The Octopus form looked depressed for a moment, before slipping from his tank and cuddling around Skulls neck. Skull sighed, yeah that coolness did help.

“Thanks...” Skull murmured, and allowed pain to drag him back unconscious.

 

Fon briefly peeked into Skulls room, and quietly pulled out when he saw Oodako around the clouds neck and dark shadows below his eyes. The Cloud didn’t have migraines often, but even Reborn had learned to leave Skull alone while he was in such pain.

“Skull won’t be joining us today,” he told the others, absently starting the kettle and pulling out a type of herb tea Skull drank when like this.

“Been three years since his last, any idea of what set it off...?” Reborn asked, sipping his coffee.

“Didn’t he go to that festival yesterday, the ones with all the monsters attending?” Lal said not even looking up from the morning paper.

“Oh dear, he tries to avoid monsters,” Fon said, and it wasn’t that Skull hated magic is that he was just so sensitive to there magic and wa lah! Migraine the next day.

“Should have expected it, we are close to that mountain after all, Kora,” Colonnello said wiping toast crumbs from his shirt.

“Hmm, I’ll run some more tests to see if i can block the magic sensitivity. After all, gets annoying when magic knocks him out for the day,” Verde said, annoyed as usual that he couldn’t find the reason for the reaction to magic.

 

~~Hmmm... now this is unexpected~~

Oh great a weird voice in his dreams.

~~Not a dream, we are between~~

He soo didn’t need this, even if eh understood the weird language

~~You are two in one, two souls made new... but you are still my son~~

Okay? Made new.. son?

~~Rest now Sans, The build up in your bones will heal~~

Yeah rest sounded good.

He fell into true dreams

 

Skull woke still sore, but the migraine mostly a memory. Through a crack in the blind he could see the sun going down, Oodako was a cool form on his neck. On his side table was a cup of tea, probably replaced randomly in case he woke and toast.

“Fon, your the best,” Skull grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | UnderTale_
> 
> I have a feeling this will end a much longer fic. lol  
>  Gah... how do I make line wingdings!
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


	3. Just a Sunny Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans... er.. Skull begins his day

~~“ _Please (unknown name) don’t give up!”_~~

~~_Falling ever falling_ ~~

~~_An abyss of nothing_ ~~

~~_A void?_ ~~

~~“ _Sorry (unknown word) nothing personal, but can’t stop this”_~~

 

“Gahhh.. weird dreams again,” Skull sighed, as he crawled out of his comfy comfy bed.

Yawned he rubbed sleep from his eyes, Oodako was still asleep in his tank looking cute as always.

“Huh, at least it looks like its going to be a nice day,” he said, seeing the world outside almost glowing from the summer sun.

“Yeah... this is so a bike day,” Skull said.

OoOoO

It was a cheerful day, a day you’d just what to spend forever outside.

Toriel smiled softly at the thought, Frisk would have loved a day such as this.

But....

Gently she placed the flowers down, a hand gently rubbing name on the stone before her.

Frisk had been dead for over thirty years.

It hurt so much, as no one was quiet sure what had killed the child.

Tests had shown that they had been briefly been in area called the void, a place of nothingness and once you were there your existence was removed from the outside world.

Sans was still missing.

Alive or dead no one knew, but not lost in the void or all memories would have been lost of him.

“Come home Sans, we lost Frisk already... we miss you,” Toriel whispered to the sky.

OoOoO

As Skull got on his bike he ignored the weird things he saw sometimes at the corner of his eyes.

This one he saw a lot, but always vanished when he turned to look.

This image was a small tiny child of unknown gender, a blue striped shorts, brown shorts and a pair of sneakers. They weren’t a mist illusion, otherwise Viper would have noticed something.

“Let’s go for a ride kid,” he said swinging onto his bike.

He missed the kid smiling.

OoOoO

Things were getting interesting.

Sans was almost healed from the void

The child Frisk waited

Gaster Waited

 ~~Now... how to push things along more~~ Gaster mused

Frisk rolled there eyes at Gaster from there spot behind Sans.

~~ What? Its not like Sans can hear us at the moment ~~

Frisk did something with there hands

~~ That’s Horrible, where did you learn a sign like that! ~~

They were also a bit bored


	4. Looking back I can see now

The last thing Skull expected, was to run across a monster riding a normal bike down the highway like it was a motorcycle. They were also making the noises, they were... maybe a teen, but the action were cute for them.

“Oh Wow! that’s an awesome bike!” the monster said as Skull stopped nearby.

“Thanks, you look like you’re having fun,” Skull said.

“The Great Papyrus is one of the best bike riders in the world,” the monster said, and they were a Skeleton monster of all things.

“We’ll have to race sometime,” Skull said cheerfully, as long as he didn’t get too close for too long he should be fine. Really he had nothing against monsters, just a weird issues of migraines when he was near too many at a time.

“The Great Papyrus Agrees,” Papyrus said somehow puffing up his ‘armored’ chest.

Why was he wearing armor anyway?

“See you about Papyrus,” Skull said starting up the engine again.

“Ah wait! Whats your name!” Papyrus said.

“Right... forgot to introduce me didn’t I, my name is Skull,” he said, and starting zooming down the highway. Apparently Skeleton monsters magic he reacted faster too, as he’d starte dfeeling a migraine start.

Thankfully, the further he got the faster it vanished.

OoOoO

~~ My baby bones have met again! ~~

Frisk sighed, Gaster was such a dad...

And... now he was crying somehow.

OoOoO

Today had been a good day, and a start of a new friendship.

Yet...

Papyrus sighed as he arrived home, at the rather empty apartment he lived in.

It wasn’t the same of the house, which he had locked down and ‘mothballed’ as the humans said. But, he couldn’t live there alone without Sans.

He still didn’t understand why is was called mothballed?

Who knew he’d miss the mess and laziness he left behind.

Miss the insomnia he suffered.

Mind you he didn’t miss the screams from the nightmares his brother had.

Absently he tossed his keys into an empty candy dish, a frown on his face as he took in the too silent apartment.

He had been a horrible younger brother.

He hadn’t realized this till.. Sans had vanished.

Sans had been lazy, but he’d worked like crazy to keep the bills paid and food on the table, and to pay for the lessons Papyrus had demanded to gain chances at joining the royal guard.

Sans had been more parent then brother, even if only a few years difference between them.

Today was a rare day he went and enjoyed himself, as he was on hsi own now he couldn’t act like a kid anymore.

His brother wasn’t there to fix things, to smooth thinsg over and all the bils were his own.

No wonder Sans had always been exhausted even without the insomnia, where did he even find the time to do what he did.

Oh yes go wake up brother, who while seemed to sleep all the time was probably sleeping for the first time in a week.

Forced to grow up had made him look at things different.

Except the puns...

He picked a picture of the table and stares at the image of his tired brother, smiling that rare true smiling with Frisk and Papyrus also in the picture.

They knew Sans was alive, Papayrus could still feel the magic shared between siblings even now.

The problem was, Sans was missing and no one knew where he was. Or why he hadn’t come home, after all a Skeleton monster was rather noticeable as there were only two in existence still.

“We’ll find you brother,” Papyrus whispered sadly.


	5. Yellow and Blue

“Aphys, Alphys.. ALPHYS!”

“Wha...” the yellow monster said coming out of her thoughts.

“Lost in your thoughts?” Undyne asked, teh blue skin monster looking at her in concern.

“I was trying to figure out how to get the device working, it should be working.. i just can’t figure out why its not working,” Alphys said unhappily.

“The one you’ve been working on for years?” Undyne asked a bit curious.

“Y..yes,” Alphys said said with a sigh.

“What is it exactly, been curious about it?” Undyne asked her long time girlfriend.

“Its a magical tracker, it can track magic all around the world as long as you have a sample of it,” she said quietly.

“Your... trying to find Sans with it aren’t you?” Undyned finally said after a few minutes of silence.

“Hes one my best friends, I want to know what happened to him. Even if his dust or him trapped somewhere,” Alphys said almost to low to hear.

“How did you get a sample of his magic anyway?” Undyne asked curious.

“Oh! He donated it a week before in a magi crystal to contain it, a week before it happened actually. It was suppose to be part of his check up, due to his low stats,” Alphys said.

“Huh... but doesn’t the void tend to warp things?” Undyne asked curious.

“Ah.. yes,” Alphys said, pushing back the horrible memories of poor Frisk’s body once outside the void.

“Wouldn’t that mean the reason you keep getting wonky or no results is because the void might of changed his magical signature?” Undyne said thoughtfully.

Alphys moaned, why.. why did she overlook that fact.

Now the weird flicking results made sense, she was not looking forward to adjusting it.

OoOoO

~~ Do you have any fives ~~

a shake of a head

~~ Darn it... ~~

~~ Yes i have a four ~~

~~ Frisk.. how did you get a set of card in mindpace ~~

The kid smirked.

OoOoO

Skull paused in adding fries to his ketchup.... I mean adding ketchup, he definitely wasn’t using fries as an excuse.

“Wait...” he said patting his pockets.

“Where did my pack of cards go?” he asked himself, eh swore they were there when he stopped at the small restaurant for dinner.

Frisk laughed.


End file.
